Taking Care of ALucard
by Damned Caeli
Summary: This time, it's ALucard who is sick. Will Integra nurse him back to health? Pls. Review ^-^


Disclaimer : I don't own HELLSING, I really don't.  
  
  
  
Author's Blah: Thanks again for the couple of reviews I received yesterday!!! Pls. REVIEW!!!  
  
This for Angie who requested for the reversal of roles, but this is much more different. WhY? Cause It's Alucard!!!  
  
  
  
Alucard: Caeli, you are not making sense as usual.  
  
Caeli: Aw, shut up.  
  
  
  
Alucard: *weeps in a corner*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking Care of Alucard  
  
  
  
"He is sick, terribly." Walter reported to Integra.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes coolly looked at him, "Are you certain? If that is true then we might have a problem in our hands right now."  
  
  
  
Walter sensed the worry over Integra's face as she took off her glasses to bury her head on her hands. He took a deep breath and explained to her what he saw upon visiting Alucard's chamber.  
  
  
  
"You see, he was in his coffin, immobile and just staring off into a far point on the ceiling. When asked what was wrong, he bleakly replied that he drank blood mingled with holy water of some sort. I couldn't understand really, his voice was barely audible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra sighed and stood up, she has to go to him. He after all is a vital element for the success of the mission next week. But this is an insult to her pride, she is never that desperate to a point of begging someone's service but for the sake of the mission and the institution she must forget about it and she must swallow both dignity and anger to appease the demon that was Alucard.  
  
  
  
Alucard, the name fizzed in her brain as if it was acid melting her sanity slowly and painfully. Her hands fisted together as she mentally noted the things she hate about her top agent like for instance popping out of the room in any time that he pleases, disobeying her and throwing her some sexual innuendos.  
  
She too remembered the time that she awoke from her deep sleep and found Alucard intimately holding her. The nerve of that Bastard!  
  
  
  
Integra's trip to memory lane as she made her way to Alucard's bedroom infuriates her so much that she is practically stomping not walking to her destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grudgingly, she dragged herself to the door of his chamber and found him exactly as Walter described She closed the door behind her and stared at her top agent with scrutinizing eyes. In the glow of the candles, the only light source in his room, Alucard indeed looked pale.  
  
  
  
"OK, what happened to you?" She asked standing over his supine form.  
  
  
  
Crimson eyes met blue ones. "Master, I am so happy I didn't know you cared."  
  
  
  
A vein popped out again. "Alucard, I insist that you tell me what happened and what can remedy that illness of yours."  
  
  
  
"So, you are here to pay for my kind service that I rendered to you when you are sick." Alucard murmured weakly standing up from his coffin. He winced a little when his headache intensified.  
  
  
  
Integra backed away and folded her arms over her chest. This may be serious after all but still him mentioning that incident infuriated her. "What happened?" She asked again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I drank the blood of some woman I met. It was later that I realized that her blood is mingled with that of holy water." He finally explained.  
  
  
  
"Well, that serves you right for drinking someone else's blood when we supply you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard collapsed back on his coffin and closed his eyes. Integra having no patience for dramatics shook Alucard awake and asked, "What is the remedy? Tell me before I really shoot you and throw away any sympathy that I may have for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Crimson eyes gleamed, "Are you sure you want to hear what you ought to do to heal me?"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't be standing here if that's not the case."  
  
  
  
  
  
Delicate tongue ran over his lips, "Well then because my blood is tainted it is necessary for replenishment of it."  
  
  
  
Integra looked relieved. "Done, I'll send blood supplies as soon as possible and in large quantities." And with that she turned but Alucard stopped her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's not that. I need to drink blood straight from the source."  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra frowned at this, "Really?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard nodded. Integra twitched. "Ok, if it makes you happy and healthy then I'll send you a pretty virgin girl, is that Ok with you?"  
  
  
  
The vampire smiled, "It's not that easy, I am after all different than those others."  
  
  
  
A blonde brow raised, "Don't tell me you require blood of a princess or of a person with some incredible lineage."  
  
  
  
Fangs showed itself as he revealed the remedy to his illness in the crudest of all words, "I require the blood of an ancient lineage and I believe Hellsing is the name."  
  
  
  
  
  
A deadly hush fell over the room only the sound of the flickering candles burning wick and wax could be heard. Even Integra's breathing was cut as if life itself was snuffed out of her. Alucard on the other hand was too content on watching the classic shocked expression on Integra's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did I hear that right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hellsing." Alucard pronounced without difficulty and a gun was aimed at his forehead. "What kind bloody crap are you talking about you bloody bastard!"  
  
  
  
Alucard pushed the gun off his face, "It's that or nothing, you choose Master. Me being sick for more than a week or you completing the mission and ridding the world of those nasty ghouls that torment innocent citizens."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My conscience is not to be tricked by the likes of you." Integra sneered as she put the gun to the place where she wants to shoot Alucard the most, his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard relaxed and this riled up his Master the more for it could only meant for her utter defeat. Either that she give in to his remedy or suffer the consequences of her stubborn pride.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pride, damn it. If this is for the extermination of the world's filth otherwise known as ghouls then she guessed that it might not be as bad. She just had to be a bit more appreciative.  
  
"I'll only suck your blood a little and nothing more." Alucard assured her as if she was a frightened child.  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt like a sore loser, "Ok, but if you try anything stupid I'll kill you."  
  
  
  
"Master, you can't kill me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I'll indulge myself to cutting you piece by piece until you exhaust yourself from regenerating." She threatened.  
  
  
  
He feign fear, it made her the more ready to shoot him to bits.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win."  
  
  
  
  
  
The victor responded quickly. He pulled Integra to sit with him and with all his might he stared lustfully at the exposed flesh on her neck.  
  
  
  
Integra took of the blue bow, her pin and unbuttoned the top most area of her shirt. She shivered as Alucard hands tilted her face sideways to show more of that tender skin on her neck. She closed her eyes and thought how she could be gullible in face with a mission.  
  
  
  
Someday Alucard you'll pay, She vowed.  
  
  
  
Hot breath fanned her and she felt the vampire's lips brush against her skin. Her skin burned and she began to regret agreeing to it.  
  
  
  
"Bite and suck, be quick." She cried out in frustration, but Alucard was taking his sweet time. He rubbed the tip of his nose on her skin as his hands knead the warm flesh underneath it.  
  
  
  
"Drawing blood from you might cause pain if you are tensioned like that."  
  
  
  
She felt her control wanting to snap, "How can someone behave so calm at a time like this?" Against the skin of her neck where Alucard's lips were, she felt his smile. "Bloody bastard, you are actually enjoying this."  
  
  
  
"Well, to be honest yes. It's extremely exhilarating to have someone as powerful as you are succumb to me and tasting again your blood, that sweet blood of yours gives me a feeling of bliss undefined. His hand traveled to the small of her back, "Have I told you how unique your blood tastes like?"  
  
  
  
"You haven't and I don't have plans of hearing it now stop touching me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am merely massaging you to ease out the tension in you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra's hands suddenly reached for her gun.  
  
  
  
Alucard sighed, "Ok, I'll get on over it as fast as I can." Not that he is intimidated but the idea of starting all over again to have his master in a delicate position and situation such as this in his arms seems quite impossible. Once Integra has enough, she's as hard to penetrate through.  
  
  
  
  
  
He actually wanted to calm her first, the muscles on her neck once pierced by his fangs would sting like hell but if this is what she wants then he has no choice but then there's also that option of numbing the victim. You pierce into the right area while at the same time pressing into her spine, a trick only vampires like Alucard knows. He'll do that and might produce more interesting result.  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra was caught by surprise at the sensation of his fangs piecing through her skin. Her body couldn't feel a thing she was even surprised to find herself laying down in Alucard's coffin. It was as if she was floating, floating high.  
  
  
  
Then before she knew it, Alucard's hand reached up for the lid. She felt utter horror as the light of the candles of Alucard's room was immediately shut off her. She was trapped inside Alucard's massive coffin with him on top of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madness, this has got to be madness, She thought wildly wanting to mover her arms to push him off. She wanted to scream but her mouth was immobile.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the hold on her spine was released and sensations of being woozy, the hard pressing of Alucard's body on top of her and Alucard's lips on her neck whizzed on her in one impact.  
  
  
  
Fighting him is an option but because of blood loss she felt weak but not weak enough to hurl curses at him.  
  
  
  
"Damn it! What's this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master," Alucard called to her, "There is no remedy I can recuperate by myself in an hour or so." He finally revealed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened but before she could react much more he whispered, "Fooled you." Then his mouth descended unto hers for an intimate kiss. 


End file.
